Flow cytometry is a critical technology for members of the Cancer Center. Flow cytometry allows analysis of the light scattering and fluorescence properties of individual cells and the rapid, statistically detailed analysis of 10,000s of cells. Rather than averaging the quantitative information the data on individual cells is retained and subpopulations can be identified in multiple dimensions, the cells with particular fluorescence profiles can also be collected (up to 4 different groups) for growth or further analysis using the sorter. The NYU Cancer Institute Flow Cytometry facility offers users who cannot afford their own Sorters and Analyzers access to this technology. The facility has a Dako MoFlo sorter with 3 lasers and up to 8 colors of fluorescence and it also has two Becton Dickinson analyzers for multicolor analysis, which can be performed by a technician in the facility or directly by users. The manager and director also participate in training activities including individual consultations, public seminars and hands on training of users. The facility performed 984 hours of analysis and 585 hours of sorting during the most recent 12 month period. The user accessible analyzer was used for 804 hours in the recent 12 month period.